Loser!
by Tana-chan Blue
Summary: Sasuke yang berandal meskipun tampan adalah seorang pecundang di mata Hinata, siswi pandai namun bisa dibilang culun. Hinata hanya tidak tahu seberapa jenius si Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah berurusan dengan sang Uchiha. Ch2 edited.TsemiM.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke yang berandal meskipun tampan adalah seorang pecundang di mata Hinata, siswi pandai namun bisa dibilang culun. Hinata hanya tidak tahu seberapa jenius si Uchiha bungsu itu. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah berurusan dengan sang Uchiha.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Loser! by Tana nO cherimoYa<br>Pair: SasuHina  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Drama<br>Rate: T (mungkin semi M atau M nantinya?)  
>Warning: GaJe abis, OOC, aneh, misstypo(s), EYD tidak sempurna(?)<p>

\(^.^)_  
>Happy reading minna-san~<p>

Loser!  
>.<p>

.

.

.  
>Uchiha Sasuke, seorang berandal jenius yang harus pindah sekolah karena kelakuannya yang tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Kasus terakhir di sekolah lamanya lebih parah dari kasus seorang penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun. Memang bukan membunuh atau merampok. Uchiha sudah kaya raya, harta mereka tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Ah, tidak. Mungkin sampai akhir turunan, tidak perlu susah-susah merampok. Banyak yang mendengar desas-desus bahwa kasus terakhir di sekolah lamanya adalah memotong jari-jari tangan siswa lain dalam kondisi hidup-hidup dan memberikan potongan-potongan jari siswa itu pada anjing penjaga sekolah. Mengerikan! Tak ada yang berani melawan apalagi hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Orang yang berani melakukan itu semua pasti sudah tidak sayang nyawanya dan keluarganya lagi. Uchiha tidak akan segan lagi untuk menghabisi nyawa seseorang bila orang itu mengganggu kesenangan dan mengusik ketenangan Uchiha. Alasan Sasuke, hanya<p>

bosan dan iseng.

Lalu siapa yang berhasil mengeluarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari sekolah lamanya? Jawabannya adalah Sasuke sendiri. Ya, Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari sekolah yang-menurut Sasuke-membosankan. Alasannya, jangan pernah menanyakan hal itu atau nyawamu akan melayang sia-sia. Percayalah.

,(-,-),

.

Ckiiitt!

Suara decitan rem mobil yang diinjak oleh sang pemilik. Mobil ferrari berwarna biru gelap nan mengkilap dengan tipe convertible GT, California series keluaran terbaru seharga 76.250.000 yen (setara dengan Rp ,-) berhenti tepat di tempat parkir sebuah sekolah faforit di kota itu. Konoha High School yang lebih dikenal dengan KHS. Sekolah dengan fasilitas terlengkap dan termewah yang menjadikannya favorit. Sang pemilik mobil keluar dan menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat ke atas. Wajahnya putih bersih, tampan bagai malaikat. Memakai seragam yang bisa dibilang kurang rapi atau sangat berantakan. Tapi justru penampilannya yang berantakan itulah yang membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan dan keren. Hanya tiga kata untuk pemuda raven yang satu ini. Berandalan yang sempurna. Jika mendengar kata berandalan, pasti yang terpikirkan oleh kita adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Benar, Sasuke resmi menjadi siswa KHS mulai sekarang. Tak ketinggalan suara-suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga siapapun. Suara apa lagi kalau bukan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari makhluk bernama perempuan.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Ah, pemuda raven itu sudah bosan mendengarnya.

"Kereeeeeeen!" Apalagi teriakan yang ini. Sasuke sudah mendengarnya ratusan kali.

Sasuke menghiraukan semua teriakan histeris dan para siswi yang nosebleed, bahkan pingsan karena dirinya. Ia berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan di saku celana bagian samping. Berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor hingga

Bruk!

"Aw sa-sakit," keluh seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang diikat poni tail dengan poni tebal membingkai wajahnya yang menunduk. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk karena telah menabrak seseorang di depannya. Buku-buku tebal yang ia bawa ikut jatuh dan berantakan di lantai. Sakit tak ia pedulikan. Ia bergegas memunguti buku-bukunya yang berantakan sambil meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya. Sasuke, yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak se-sengaja," ucap gadis itu berkali-kali dengan suara yang terbata-bata dan begitu pelan.

Selesai memunguti buku-buku tebalnya, ia berdiri lalu berlari ke tempat yang ia tuju tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Itu yang selalu dilakukan Hinata. Takut memandang mata seseorang. Karena Hinata tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ejekan untuk mata Hyuuga-nya. Mata berwarna lavender pucat khas Hyuuga itu selalu menjadi bahan olokan teman-temannya dan Hinata tak ingin lagi mendengar semua itu. Sasuke yang mulai tersadar membentuk sebuah seringaian di wajah tampannya yang mulai berjalan dengan santai lagi.

"Menarik," gumamnya pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Masih dengan seringaiannya.

TEET TEET TEET

Suara bel tanda masuk setelah jam istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing bersiap menerima pelajaran selanjutnya.

Di dalam kelas XI-A...

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau lama sekali pergi ke perpustakaannya?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua pada temannya yang baru masuk ke kelas.

"Hosh i-itu hah ka-karena a-aku ta-tadi me-menabrak seseorang Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Menabrak seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Tenten masih penasaran. Hinata duduk di bangkunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan. Bangku paling belakang di pojok kelas.

"I-itu..."

"Hm, siapa?"

"A-aku ti-tidak tahu." Dan jawaban Hinata sukses membuat Tenten menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali ke bangkunya tepat di depan bangku Hinata. Meskipun Hinata dan Tenten bersahabat sejak kelas X, mereka tidak sebangku. Tenten duduk dengan Matsuri, sahabatnya sejak di Junior High School. Dan Hinata sadar akan hal itu. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata yang lain pun juga sudah memiliki teman sebangku mereka sendiri-sendiri. Alhasil, Hinata selalu duduk sendiri.

"Tenten-chan... k-kau marah ya?" Hinata merasa bersalah pada Tenten karena memberikan jawaban yang mengecewakan.

"Tidak Hinata, aku tidak marah," jawab Tenten membelakangi Hinata dengan nada sedikit ketus. Tapi di dalam hati Tenten tertawa geli. Membuat Hinata merasa bersalah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi Tenten. Dari dulu sifat Tenten yang jahil dan usil ntidak pernah berubah.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata sungguh-sungguh. Wajahnya menunduk semakin dalam.

Tenten yang menahan tawa mati-matian dan juga tidak tega akhirnya memutar badannya ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata.. aku tidak marah, sudahlah," ucap gadis bercepol dua itu berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang hampir menangis. Sekarang Tenten yang merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sudahlah jangan menangis." Seketika senyum Hinata mengembang ketika mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih Tenten-chan," ucap Hinata tulus.

"Ehem!" Suara deheman Kakashi-sensei, guru yang mengajar pelajaran saat itu menginterupsi adegan dua sahabat itu. Semua kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing tak terkecuali Matsuri yang duduk sebangku dengan Tenten. Suasana yang tadinya gaduh kini mulai tenang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," sapa Kakashi-sensei yang dibalas dengan serempak oleh seluruh siswa.

"Anak-anak kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Bisik -bisik antar siswa maupun siswi pun memenuhi ruang kelas. Tentu saja semua tahu siapa yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka. Ralat, kecuali gadis berambut indigo yang sibuk membaca buku di bangku pojok kelas. Dia bahkan tidak tahu akan ada murid baru di kelasnya.

"Silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu," perintah guru berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu.

Semua siswi menahan napas karena sudah tahu siapa yang akan masuk dan ralat. Lagi. Gadis berambut indigo itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sedari tadi. Membaca buku. Pintu terbuka atau dibuka lebih tepatnya. Menampakkan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven. Seragam yang ia kenakan berantakan. Berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri dengan santai dan-singkat. Tapi lihat efek dari perkenalannya yang singkat itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kereeeeeeen!"

"Sasuke-kun~"

Top of Form

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dan panggilan Sasuke yang memakai sufiks -kun dengan nada secentil mungkin memenuhi ruang kelas itu. Saling berebut ingin duduk dengan Sasuke pun tak terhindarkan dari masing-masing siswi. Membuat kelas semakin riuh ramai dengan suara-suara yang memekakan telinga. Tentu saja semua siswa harus menutup kedua telinga mereka agar kemungkinan mengalami tuli bisa diantisipasi.

"Anak-anak, kalian semua diam!" Suara dengan nada tinggi dari guru berambut perak itu mampu membuat seisi kelas kembali tenang.

"Uchiha, kau duduk dengan Hyuuga di pojok belakang," ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua siswi -kecuali Hinata, menghela napas kecewa dan ingin protes. Namun siapa yang berani melawan Kakashi -guru yang selama ini sangat berwibawa di depan murid-muridnya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda raven itu menyeringai tipis hingga tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

A/N: Gomennasai chap ini pendeeeeeeeeek banget…my first fic lho, bagi yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak minna-san~

#dilarang ngflame dalam bentuk apapun!

Arigatou… m(_ _)m

Tana (lovely-heero) Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Loser! by Tana nO cherimoYa<br>Pair: SasuHina  
>Genre: Romance &amp; Drama<br>Rate: T (mungkin semi M atau M nantinya?)  
>Warning: GaJe abis, OOC, aneh, misstypo(s), EYD tidak sempurna(?)<p>

\(^.^)_  
>Happy reading minna-san~<p>

"Uchiha, kau duduk dengan Hyuuga di pojok belakang," ucap Kakashi yang membuat semua siswi -kecuali Hinata, menghela napas kecewa dan ingin protes. Namun siapa yang berani melawan Kakashi -guru yang selama ini sangat berwibawa di depan murid-muridnya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda raven itu menyeringai tipis hingga tak terlihat oleh siapapun. 

Loser!

-2-

"Hyuuga, acungkan tanganmu," perintah Kakashi. Seketika tubuh Hinata menegak, diam terpaku. Membeku tak bergerak setelah mendengar sang sensei menginstruksikan dirinya untuk mengacungkan tangan. Semua mata beserta deathglare terbaik mengarah padanya. Dari para siswi di kelas itu tentunya. Sungguh tak rela jika 'the perfect badboy' -julukan yang diberikan fansgirl Sasuke- idola mereka harus duduk sebangku dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang -menurut mereka- culun, pemalu dan kuper. Tenten begitu ngeri mendapati temannya mendapat deathglare dari para siswi sebanyak itu.

"Aku rasa aku sudah tahu dengan siapa aku duduk," kata Sasuke begitu santai.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh duduk," ucap Kakashi datar.

"Hn." Setelah dua konsonan itu terucap, Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya di sebelah teman sebangkunya. Ah, tak lupa seringai tampan menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata masih membeku. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar dan segera menunduk. Sasuke duduk. Kakashi berdeham untuk menetralisir suasana yang cukup mencekam akibat tatapan-tatapan membunuh, lalu pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa.

^(-,-)^

.

Belum terjadi apa pun dari kemarin hingga saat ini, detik ini. Sasuke masih belum berulah. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Setan ataukah malaikat? Ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah ada. Mungkin perlu juga dicatat dalam buku rekor. Hitam di atas putih. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju perpustakaan! Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Tak memakai blazer yang berarti melanggar peraturan sekolah. Ia singsingkan lengan kemeja putihnya membentuk lipatan hingga siku sementara bagian bawahnya tak dimasukkan. Dasi biru dongker bergaris kuning terpasang longgar terkesan acak-acakan. Ekspresi datar dengan pandangan mata lurus ke depan. Pemandangan ini membuat seluruh kaum hawa menjerit dan pingsan. Jika tak keduanya, pasti nosebleed.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Kereeeeeeen!"

Teriakan yang sama untuk sepasang telinga yang sama, berulang-ulang dan memuakkan. Sasuke membenci ini semua. Tak bisakah mereka diam. Dan bukan salahnya jika ia memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata bukan?

Setelah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang -tidak sepi, sampailah pemuda raven itu di tempat dimana buku-buku tersusun rapi di rak-rak tinggi yang berdampingan. Ruangan itu sepi. Meskipun saat ini jam istirahat masih berlangsung. Bahkan petugas yang harusnya melayani para peminjam buku pun tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Membiarkan meja besar yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat itu berserakan dengan buku-buku. Berdebu dan lembab. Perpustakaan memang bukan tempat favorit. Dan petugas itu tahu. Makanya ia bisa kemana pun yang ia mau. Makan gaji buta seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke menjejakkan kakinya untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Cukup strategis untuk digunakan memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Mata onyx-nya menyusuri setiap inchi ruang yang luas dan sepi itu. Kalau-kalau ada orang di dalamnya. Meskipun Sasuke sendiri menyangsikannya. Di sekolahnya yang lama, ia bisa bebas kemana pun yang ia mau dan melakukan apa pun yang ia kehendaki. Tidur dengan nyenyak plus nyaman di ruang UKS. Berpesta pora di dalam kelas. Berkelahi tanpa sebab. Minum-minuman keras juga memenuhi buku catatan tata tertibnya setiap hari. Ciri khas berandal pada umumnya. Namun yang membedakannya adalah otaknya yang sama-sama seperti wajah malaikatnya -diatas rata-rata. Nilai ulangan harian maupun ujiannya sempurna! Tak diragukan lagi pemuda raven itu memang jenius.

"Hinata, kau beruntung sekali bisa duduk dengan Uchiha Sasuke~" Terdengar suara dengan nada memuja dari balik rak buku bertuliskan 'MATHEMATICS'. Pemuda raven itu menyeringai mendengar suara itu. Tanda ia tertarik dan -suka pada suara itu. Bukan suka pada siapa mengeluarkan suara itu. Melainkan pada siapa suara itu ditujukan, pada -Hinata. Sasuke tetap mendengarkan dari balik rak buku di sisi lain dimana Hinata dan -yang ia duga- Tenten sedang membicarakannya.

"Be-beruntung apanya Tenten-chan," nada suara Hinata lemas. Tebakan Sasuke benar. Itu Tenten, bicara pada Hinata dengan bersemangat. "Hinata! Dia itu populer dan keren." Tenten menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pasti semua gadis akan iri," lanjut Tenten berapi-api.

"Me-menurutku d-dia itu cuma p-pecundang."

"Hi-Hinata! Kau tidak serius 'kan?" Tenten sontak tampak kaget. Bagaimana mungkin? Pemuda bermata onyx itu adalah 'the perfect badboy' yang populer dan dipuja-puja oleh semua gadis! Dan temannya yang satu ini pasti tidak normal.

"M-menurutku, dia itu h-hanya berandalan y-yang mengandalkan w-wajah dan hartanya saja, su-sungguh pecundang," ujar Hinata panjang lebar.

Sasuke keluar dari balik rak. Di belakang punggung Hinata, menampakkan seringaiannya. Ia tidak suka ada orang yang menghinanya seperti itu. Sedangkan Tenten -yang melihat langsung sosok yang baru saja mereka bicarakan- melebarkan mata. Sangat terkejut dan hampir saja memekik, kemudian menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan. Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk menyuruhnya pergi. Perasaan takut dan terkejut menjadi satu. Tentu Tenten tahu reputasi dari sang badboy. Tenten menurut.

"A-ada ap-"

"Maaf Hinata aku harus pergi, aku ada janji dengan Matsuri." Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya dalam sedetik. Cepat-cepat pergi, meninggalkan temannya sendirian. Bersama 'the perfect badboy' yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh. How poor Hinata.

"Ada apa ya dengan Tenten-chan?" Hinata menaruh ujung jari telunjuknya di dagu, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir.

"Tentu saja dia meninggalkanmu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan nada santai. Membuat Hinata berbalik ke belakang. Ke asal suara itu. Matanya membulat sempurna dan sungguh terkejut. Lagi-lagi membeku . Tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Hinata merutuki dirinya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah tak bisa bergerak? Mendapati orang yang baru mendapat julukan 'pecundang' darinya.

Onyx bertemu lavender. Tanpa disadarinya, mulut Hinata seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

"U-Uchiha-san."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. Bagai serigala hendak memangsa anak domba. Semakin maju mendekat ke arah Hinata. Jarak mereka kini hanya menyisakan beberapa inchi.

"Kyaa-hmph." Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga punggungnya terjerembap ke dinding dekat rak buku. Segala pergerakan Hinata terkunci oleh satu tangan Sasuke di samping kepala Hinata. Membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangan yang lain. Ingin sekali Hinata lepas. Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha mendorong dada sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun apa daya, tenaga perempuan apalagi seperti Hinata tidak ada artinya bagi pemuda raven itu.

"Sst! Diam!" bentak Sasuke namun berbisik. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Akhirnya tangan Sasuke berpindah ke samping kepala gadis indigo yang menunduk itu.

"A-aku m-mohon lepaskan aku," kata Hinata pelan. Sedangkan kedua tangannya masih setia di dada bidang Sasuke. Masih mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar pemuda itu -yang semakin dekat dan hampir menekan dada Hinata yang bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata. Bersembunyi di balik seragam kebesarannya selama ini. Hinata memang tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai penampilan. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia dipandang sebelah mata atau bahkan tak dianggap sama sekali. Sasuke menyeringai. Kemudian mengunci kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepala gadis itu. Hanya dengan satu tangan. Tak ada masalah bagi pemuda raven itu. Seringaian Sasuke semakin lebar. Memegang dagu Hinata dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Memerintahkan Hinata agar mendongak. Menatap onyx di depannya. Hinata mendongak. Lagi. Onyx bertemu lavender. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Mereka bisa merasakan deru napas mereka masing-masing. Tapi Hinata seolah tersihir oleh suatu mantra. Diam -hanya bisa memandang wajah di depannya. Mengagumi wajah tampan pemuda raven itu. Sedetik kemudian, mata lavendernya membulat sempurna. Bibir mungilnya telah dilahap oleh bibir Sasuke. Kedua tangan Hinata yang terkunci tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Meronta pun mustahil. Awalnya ciuman itu begitu lembut. Tapi rupanya bibir mungil Hinata membuat Sasuke ketagihan. Kini bibir Hinata dilumat habis-habisan. Lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata.

"Akh!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah milik Hinata, karena menolak. Akhirnya lidah Sasuke bisa masuk, bermain-main dengan lidah gadis itu, mengabsen gigi-gigi putihnya satu persatu dan bertukar saliva.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" kata Sasuke dengan seringaian tampannya.

"Ka-kau m-memang pecundang!" Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa katamu?" Pendengaran Sasuke masih normal dan berfungsi dengan baik. Hanya saja -berani sekali gadis ini. Memberi julukan 'pecundang' pada dirinya.

"Ka-kau pecundang!" Suara Hinata naik satu oktaf. Menatap onyx di depannya.

"Kau..." Sasuke menggeram marah. Menajamkan matanya. Tapi ia seorang Uchiha. Dan Uchiha selalu mampu menyembunyikan segala ekspresi. Sebagai gantinya, ia menyeringai. Namun seringaiannya kali ini begitu mengerikan. Seperti ada setan yang membisikkan sesuatu. Sasuke menyerang bibir Hinata lagi. Melumatnya. Lebih ganas. Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Puas dengan bibir, Sasuke mulai membuat kissmark di leher jenjang Hinata yang putih. Menggigit, menghisap dan menjilatinya.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku! Ngh~" Sasuke tidak menggubris permintaan Hinata dan tetap melancarkan serangannya. Bahkan tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam seragam Hinata. "Ngh~" Hinata mengerang tertahan. Bibirnya terkunci. Ia sungguh putus asa dan sungguh malu. Menikmati perlakuan dari Sasuke. Sedari tadi wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. 'Kami-sama, tolong aku,' batin Hinata. Tak terasa bulir-bulir cairan asin mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Ia sungguh tak menginginkan ini. Hati dan pikirannya menolak.

DHUAK!

Sasuke merasakan nyeri luar biasa di pangkal selangkangannya. Kedua tangan kekar itu otomatis melepaskan kunciannya. Sontak gadis indigo itu berlari sambil menutupi leher dan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Air matanya yang berkilauan melayang terbawa angin saat ia berlari. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama untuk ini. Ia bisa mendapat kekuatan seperti saat ia menendang pangkal selangkangan pemuda raven tadi. Membuat milik pemuda itu berdenyut nyeri cukup hebat. Pemuda raven itu hanya mampu terdiam. Memandang dinding usang dekat rak buku sambil menapakkan tangannya. Tempat ia mengunci semua pergerakan gadis itu. Menciumnya dengan ganas. Membuatnya semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Semakin menarik," gumamnya pelan. Semoga saja sang 'perfect badboy' ini tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

**Gomenasai... bagi ratem lover, chap 2 Tana edit agar masih aman dikonsumsi m(_ _)m**

**sekali lagi arigatou..untuk yg telah R maupun RnR..**

**Tana (lovely-heero) ^^**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
